Days of serenity and Grief
by Neotrinity103
Summary: Fluff about Neo and Trinity during and after the first Matrix.
1. Love

Normal disclaimer: I don't' own, Neo, Trinity or any of the matrix, DON'T SUE ME!! Just doing this for fun!  
  
Summary: ummmm... It's set when and after Neo gets out of the matrix at the end of the first movie, they also go to Zion, hehe, and don't mind if the people are out of character a bit.  
  
Rated: R for sexuality and swearing, honestly, this is about sex, if your offended by it or just don't like the topic, DON'T READ!!!  
  
Anyway....  
  
DAYS OF SERENITY AND GREIF by Neotrin  
  
"NOW!!!" I exclaimed with all my voice to Morpheus, he pulled the EMP and I sent my body flying on top of Neo to shield him from the debris and destroyed sentinels flying everywhere. I clasped the data stick behind his head and pulled it out, just in time.  
  
A few seconds later I opened my eyes to reveal, Neo staring up at me with love and care on his face. I lifted my hand from where it had been resting behind the chair, to touch his cheek; I knew at that moment that he had heard me in the matrix, when I declared my love for him. I felt him move his hand up to rest on my neck and he pulled me down to him, his lips searching for mine. Then we kissed, and everything melted into one, I knew that Neo loved me, and now I knew that I had something to fight for.  
  
A couple minutes later Tank and Morpheus made there way over to see how Neo was doing, they found us kissing, but at a time like this, Neo and I didn't care the least bit, we had eyes only for each other. Morpheus and Tank stared at us, both of them had love in they're eyes because they were happy for us, and were glad that love could exist between 2 people in this kind of circumstance.  
  
After a few minutes Neo and me broke apart, are lips swollen and desire in our eyes. are breathing a little ragged and Neo still out of breath from his fight with the agents in the matrix. Finally after about 3 minutes Morpheus spoke.  
  
"Trinity, why don't you take Neo to your room, see that he lies down and gets some rest, we're going to need all the help we can get if we're going to make it to Zion." His eyes sparkled when he talked about us going to bed, he knew what we were about to do, he could sense it in the way we were looking at eachother, and the way that we always kept eye contact with one another.  
  
"I'm going to be in the medical bay with tank, he's going to need a lot of repairing, once in Zion we can get professionals to help him." The he guided tank out of the room, I knew that tank wasn't going to survive, I had to face the truth, know one would be able to take a blow to the chest like that and live to tell the tale.  
  
I sighed, then took Neo by the hand and silently led him towards the sleeping quarters, once out of sight of Morpheus and Tank, I turned to Neo,  
  
"Are you tired?"  
  
"Sort of, but I think I can go a little longer without sleep." He grinned at me, and those chocolate brown eyes that I was so used to became even darker, and were filled with desire.  
  
We reached my room and I turned the wheel on the door to open it, it creaked and screeched as I pushed the old rusty door open all the way, once I was in my room I turned around and took neo by the hands, guiding him in. I placed a light kiss on his nose and he smiled into my eyes.  
  
"Lets go slowly ok?" he whispered to me.  
  
"Alright." 


	2. Sleeping Together

A/N: sorry this took so long to write.. anyway...

I sat down on my old lumpy cot; Neo followed me over and sat down beside me. One hand behind my back and the other on his upper leg. Suddenly he looked of and saw my face, a troubled look on it.  
  
"Trin, what's wrong?" he asked, and I looked into his soulful eyes, and I saw the concern in them.  
  
"Neo...." My voice cracked, I sighed and fell back on the bed, but the troubled expression didn't leave my face.  
  
"Trinity, are you alright? You know we don't have to do this if you don't want to." He looked down at me.  
  
"No, I want to, I really do, but it's just that..." my voice broke again, I didn't know how to tell him. I brought my hand up to rest on the small of his back, drawing little circles here and there, making him smile at my playful movements.  
  
Neo suddenly lied down and moved his body to rest on top of mine. Our faces inches away from each other. He moved his hands down my body to rest at my sides, then he took my hands into his own, his smooth fingers running over my calloused skin. He was so soft. Then he started making tiny circular movements in my palms, it was exquisite.  
  
He moved his mouth on top of mine and our lips met, to people coming together to be one. He kissed me ever so softly, I was to washed up in the ocean of feelings and emotions that I forgot to kiss back, soon I found Neo's tongue stroking my top lip, seeking entrance to my mouth. I opened my mouth just enough to let his tongue slip between my lips. His tongue danced with mine, soon he ended the kiss with his lips sucking on my bottom ones.  
  
"Trin what's the matter? What's wrong?" he stroked my cheek, trying to get an answer out of me.  
  
"It's just, I've never slept with anyone before, and I'm still a virgin too." He rolled his body off of me, lying down on the cot next to me, and I slowly sat up. Him not far behind me, sitting beside me, turning his head to look at me, his hand coming to rest on my shoulder.  
  
"Trinity, don't be afraid of sex, it's okay, the first time, it's going to hurt, but it will get better," he covered my hand in his, smoothing my skin, sending Goosebumps through my body, he took me into his arms, my head resting on his chest, his hands stroking my back, I sighed, it was the most relaxing sensation I've ever felt. I loved it.  
  
"I promise I'll be gentle. Okay?" he whispered so that only I could hear. My head lifted from its spot on his warmed chest, I kissed him hard on the lips, as if to say, yes. "do you trust me?" he asked.  
  
"Of course I do Neo, I trust you with my life."  
  
With that answer he slowly moved us so that we were completely on the cot, then he laid me down so that my head was resting on the pillow. I welcomed his light body on top of mine. And hugged and kissed him, his head resting comfortably on my breasts. Kissing them through my old ragged clothing. I moaned at the feeling this gave me, a feeling of excitement, and... I didn't know, it was so new to me, I had never felt it before, I was becoming aroused.  
  
"Hey, may I take this off?" he said, asking about my shirt, I moaned in return, giving him the answer he was hoping for. He slid the garment off of my head, and tossed it on to the floor, out of the way. Where most of our clothing was going to stay tonight.  
  
Neo sat up, sitting on the top of my thighs, marveling at my naked chest in front of him.  
  
"Your beautiful!" he whispered, I smiled, I loved the way he talked about me, as though I was the most beautiful and precious thing in the world. Suddenly he moved his hands and his feather like fingers were rubbing against my breast, kneading them. I moaned at the sensations, it was amazing, how such a small thing could do such big things to my body, I smiled up at him, then he pinched the nipple of my breast a little, and I started moaning again, I loved it.  
  
"Neo, you're wearing to much." I half whispered, half moaned to him. He let me wrestle his shirt off of his head. I also tossed it on the floor. Then I hooked my thumbs around the hem of his pants and slowly slid them down his legs. I smiled at the way he was looking at me, the pupils of his eyes dilated with lust and desire, it was incredible.  
  
I looked up at him and let him slid my pants off too. Except he did it with a lot more speed. I moaned because as he was taking me pants off, he let his fingers glide over my exposed skin. Sliding down the sides of my legs.  
  
Once all of our clothes were off and all that was left was my undergarments, he lied down on top of me. The feeling of naked skin on skin contact was amazing, like rubbing my entire body against something softer then silk. My panties were becoming wet, and I was painfully aware of his arousal, rubbing against my lower abdomen.  
  
Suddenly neo was kissing down my neck, hitting all of the sensitive spots that made me even more aroused. He stopped to suck at my collarbone and then made his way lower, to the tops of my breasts, them down the center of them, which made me moan, as he slowly sent trails of fire down my body, I entangled my hands in his short hair. Loving the texture of it. I massaged his scalp, he moaned from deep in his throat, sending tremors throughout my entire body.  
  
Finally he got to my lower abdomen and to the hem of my panties, licking his swollen lips, he slowly slid my panties off of my body, taking the time to gaze and stare at my slowly more exposed body. When he got my panties off, he kissed the inside of my, sliding his tongue in and out of my canal. I gasped and tugged at his hair that I was gripping really tightly.  
  
"Neo!" I yelled at him.  
  
Then suddenly I flipped him over so that I was on top of him, and I kissed him, I could taste myself on his lips. I moved my hands down his body, and pulled down his boxers, to reveal the extent of his arousal. He groaned as I let my hands fall onto his arousal, gripping tightly, he was full. I slowly began to shift my hands up and down his shaft, my thumb circling his sensitive tip this made him explode....  
  
"Trinity!" he groaned with desire as he came. And I slowly came down on top of him, letting slide into me with one fluid movement. A gasped, he was so far into me, I moved and tried different positions so that I could allow him as much access as he could get. I arched my back and groaned deep inside of me as his tip hit my G-spot. His hands on my back, guiding me to him.  
  
Slowly we began to thrust against each other, moving fluidly together as one. Pelvic bone hitting pelvic bone, as we trusted in time to each other, as he moved up I moved my body against him. All to soon I was climaxing, creating a lot of friction inside of me.  
  
We climaxed mutually, together, each of us crying out the others name, trying to be quiet, as to not wake the others on the ship. After the shattering orgasm we soon calmed down, our bodies returning back to normal.  
  
"Trin..." "Ya?" "I love you." "I love you too, Neo, with all of my heart."  
  
And we did love each other, it didn't matter who saw us, it showed.


End file.
